Simplemente inevitable
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: ¡NO LEER SINO HAS LEÍDO LA MALDICIÓN DEL TITÁN! Thalia ahora es parte de las cazadoras de artemisa, pero si se va a marchar del campamento mestizo lo haría sin ese secreto entre su equipaje. Thaliabeth


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Simplemente inevitable

Las estrellas adornaban la noche como pequeños diamantes adornando una extensa tela negra. Thalia no estaba segura de donde había salido ese pensamiento, pero diablos; tampoco es que estuviera muy segura de sus ideas en las últimas horas. No sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza para tirar así a Luke, no sabía de dónde había sacado la cabeza para haberse unido a las cazadoras de artemisa; aunque probablemente hubiera pensado de haber sido alguna tonta niña cursi sería algo como "Uno nunca piensa coherentemente cuando está enamorado"  
A regañadientes estaba de acuerdo, sin embargo no podría admitirlo ni para sí misma; probablemente porque no era una chica que soñaba con un final de cuento de hadas, porque las historias de amor siempre le hicieron dormir, o simplemente porque hasta hace unos meses; el amor era un campo virgen para su propio corazón.  
Si fuera un poco menos orgullosa, podría al menos hablar con una persona de la cabaña de Afrodita, o hasta con un amigo sobre el asunto; lamentablemente este era un asunto mucho más delicado que eso, este había sido su pequeño secreto desde que se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad hace unos años; aunque por lo que recuerda bien no había pasado poco. Thalia tenía que tener la peor suerte del mundo; una madre que es un desastre, un padre que no puede interferir casi nunca, estar a punto de morir para luego volver y darte cuenta que demasiadas cosas han cambiado, ser perseguida por monstruos por ser la hija de Zeus; y sumándole "eso".  
Sintió una tenue luz de luna a su lado, sabiendo que solo podría venir de una persona. Se tenso enseguida, ¿podría leerle los pensamientos? ¿Se atrevería a hacer eso con su lugarteniente? Esperaba con toda su alma que no; por si acaso trato de concentrarse nuevamente en el cielo, aun si bien lo vería muy a menudo sabiendo que dormiría con las estrellas siendo una cazadora; eso no debería impedir que le fascinaran; trato a tientas encontrar las constelación de Zoe.  
— Deberías saber que el fingir que no pensabas en algo solo funciona si es un mortal que no está familiarizado con la persona—sintió como sus mejillas se ponían de un ligero tono rosa, ¡pillada! Distraídamente, viendo cómo mantener la compostura de acomodo la tiara plateada, aunque esta estaba perfectamente en su cabeza.  
— Con todo respeto, pensé que les dejarías algo de privacidad a tus cazadoras—dijo en un intento de ser lo más educada posible; nunca tuvo mucho amor por los dioses pero había que ser idiota para no temer su ira. Miro a otro lado, evitando el posible brillo de furia que ella emitiría. En cambio, al oírla hablar más que molesta parecía ligeramente divertida.  
— Lo hago, pero llevo siglos con mis cazadoras, y se notar la mirada de la confusión del amor—su voz seguía serena a pesar de todo; no sabía si se divertía de haberla atrapado o de que sus pómulos adoptaron un color aun más fuerte que el de antes.  
— Bueno eso ya no importa, he renunciado al amor romántico; por lo cual dejare de pensar en eso en algún de mi vida—se encogió de hombros con su general aire de "¡Me da igual!" esperando que al menos eso se lo tragara; aun si el haber renunciado al amor le aliviaba un poco porque nunca sería necesario salir del armario; no estaba segura si el ser cazadora le ayudaría a olvidarse de ella.  
— El que hayas renunciado no quiere decir que no puedas despedirte—de haber sido un gato, tendría el pelo totalmente erizado y la cola en alto; ¿Desde cuándo era tan transparente? Por los dioses, ojala solo lo fuera para Artemisa, suficiente vergüenza le daba con ella para que de paso tuviera que pasar con otra persona. Tendría que recurrir a su última carta.  
— ¿Cómo me voy a despedir? Él se encuentra probablemente en su crucero lamiendo sus heridas y preparándose para la próxima batalla—hablo como si se tratara de Luke, hasta entonces todo el mundo se lo había tragado; incluso Zoe hace unos años creyó que a ella le gustaba. Por lo visto había pasado tanto tiempo como cazadora que no sabía reconocer el apego a la familia, que era lo que tenía con Annabeth y Luke.  
— Ahora que eres mi lugarteniente, espero que esta sea la última vez que me mientas—su voz era dura, pero deseaba que estuviera lo suficientemente indignada como para marcharse y dejarle sola. Al notar su tono más amable después, confirmo que realmente tenía la peor suerte del mundo—Solo porque sea antigua y renuncie al amor no deberías esperar que no entienda lo que es amar a alguien, incluso a una chica.  
Bien, ahora estaba totalmente pérdida; tuvo el impulso de actuar en su familiar fachada de chica enojada y temperamental, gritándole que estaba confundiendo las cosas e irse enojada. ¿Pero de que le hubiera servido? La vería de nuevo en unos minutos para irse con las cazadoras, y podía ser que le tocará el tema nuevamente y hasta con las demás presentes; no podía arriesgarse eso.  
— Y-Yo no le llamaría amar—medio admitió la verdad como pudo, trabándose su lengua con una mano en su nuca, como si quisiera distraer parte de su mente lo suficiente para no darle chance de crear una excusa y por fin ser sincera sobre el tema.  
— Puedes decirle como quieras, igualmente eso no cambiara la verdad—ahora sentía como si fuera su madre regañándole, por supuesto una madre normal en vez de la loca actriz que tuvo por una; se aliviaba de tener esta charla con la diosa que con ella; eso si hubiera sido más desastroso que todas sus peleas juntas.  
— ¿Realmente no hay problema con que le diga lo que siento? —esta vez su voz fue muy bajita, como si esperara que no le escuchara y finalmente pudiera alejarse y estar sola; le era mucho más fácil lidiar con todo lo que sentía en solitario que decírselo a otra persona, más cuando no lo entendía.  
— Por mi parte no; has renunciado al amor, no veo porque el decirle tus sentimientos para después comenzar con tu nueva vida sea una traición a tu juramento—Al menos sabría que no aparecería una diosa de 6 metros gritándole enardecida como era posible que dejara de lado su promesa y haciéndola ir a los castigos del inframundo por ello. Curiosamente, mientras debatía el tema en su mente antes esa fue una de sus últimas preocupaciones.  
— ¡Me odiara si le digo! —la encaro de frente hablando de forma tan alta que casi parecía un grito; no era su intensión pasarse de lista, ¡pero era tan aterradoramente confuso! Pasión, amor, chicas…era demasiado hasta para una semidiosa. Artemisa enarco una ceja.  
— ¿Una amiga hubiera confiado su vida en ti? ¿Una amiga habría estado a tu lado siempre que pudiera? ¿Una amiga se hubiera alegrado de no haberla perdido para siempre a manos del destino? Por supuesto que sí, y ella ha hecho todo eso; si luego de tanto ha estado a tu lado, es que no te dejaría por el hecho de que estés enamorada de ella—Sabía que hablaba con la verdad, estaba segura que tenía razón; pero la parte que era la misma niña asustada que prefirió dejar su hogar para no estar con su madre quería que se equivocase; deseaba poder idear algo que hiciera que se fueran ambas, y pudiera volver a su entrenar constante de enterrar ese amor dentro de ella. Pero a su vez, la parte de ella que había madurado estaba segura que si iba a tener una nueva vida, era mejor cortar lo que la ligara de la otra; y a su vez quitarse el peso de encima que era ese sentimiento que la estaba carcomiendo. Suspiro.  
— De acuerdo, iré; ¿le importaría esperarme hasta que lo haga? Aun no soy muy buena en eso de seguir el rastro, le prometo que solo tardare unos minutos—dicho eso empezó a caminar sin esperar la respuesta de Artemisa, decidió confiar en que la esperaría; total si hacia eso era porque ella le había convencido.  
No sabía dónde estaba, pero una ligera suposición la llevo hasta el pino que fue ella hasta hace pocos meses; donde despertó en brazos se Percy para luego notar todo lo que había pasado. Uno pensaría que podría ser Percy de quién se enamoro, la mayoría creería que era Luke; y aun así todos se equivocaban, de quién se había enamorado no era otra que Annabeth.  
Había sido una hermana para ella cuando la conocía a sus 7 años, pero luego de haber despertado todo cambio. Ya no era la misma niña que estaba en pijama, asustada huyendo de los monstruos; ahora era una adolescente sabia, segura de sí misma, gran amiga, y una chica increíble. Le había sido demasiado duro aceptar que le gustaban las chicas en vez de los chicos, y aun peor el tener que aceptar que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, por cliché que sonara. Aunque no hubiera sido cazadora estaba segura que no tenía oportunidad, sabía que el sesos de alga estaba enamorado de ella y que esta sentía lo mismo; por más que quisiera a Percy tenía que aceptar que sentía envidia, pero ya nada podría hacer; solo tratar de acabar con ese sentimiento de una vez por todas, y por una vez ser sincera con la chica que le gustaba en vez de aparentar que solo la veía como su amiga.  
Respiro hondo, viendo de espaldas a la rubia que conquisto su corazón sentada al lado de su árbol; por raro que fuera, decidió que era un buen momento para rezarle a su padre—_Padre, sé que no eres mucho de cumplir favores; pero por favor dame la fuerza para hacer esto en vez de huir como una cobarde_—no estaba del todo segura si de verdad le ayudaba o no, pero luego de eso se sintió un poco más fuerte. Aproximándose furtivamente, se sentó a su lado. La chica con la que ahora solo le separa un año de distancia le sonrío alegremente al verla.  
— Gracias por acompañarme, todo el campamento está de fiesta y yo no soy mucho de eso, prefiero estar con un buen libro en tranquilidad, o contemplar el cielo—lo último lo dijo dando una ligera cabeceada hacia la luna. Trago un poco, sintiendo como su fachada de chica segura se iba derritiendo como vela encendida; no podía retractarse ahora, no tendría una mejor oportunidad que esa— aunque probablemente no sea algo tan interesante para ti, digo; ahora que viajaras con la diosa de la luna probablemente pasarás siglos viendo la noche.  
— Si es que no muero antes—dijo de forma algo mezquina, aunque en realidad la idea sonaba alegre; deseaba que la tierra la tragase en ese preciso momento para tener que evitar lo que iba a hacer; dioses, para haber decidido hacer frente a sus sentimientos se sentía más cobarde que nunca. Una mirada de preocupación paso fugazmente por la cara de Annabeth, para luego verle con una sonrisa.  
— Oye, te las ingeniado hasta ahora; confiare en que lo seguirás haciendo—hablo con tanta confianza que le hizo preguntarse cómo podía pensar que realmente sería así, ¿de verdad pensaba que era una guerrera tan hábil? — Pero debe ser duro, ¿abandonar el amor? Debe ser difícil separarse de la idea de no tener novio algún día.  
— No en realidad—esta vez pudo decirlo de forma segura, confiaba en que no se diera cuenta de a qué se refería, nadie lo hacía; y tomando en cuenta que nunca creyó que una chica pudiera corresponderle y no le interesara estar con algún chico, el renunciar a tener un futuro con un hombre no le molestaba para nada.  
— De todas formas, ¿no hay nadie que te guste? —al oír eso sus mejillas adquirieron el tono rojizo que tenía cuando Artemisa le hizo una pregunta relacionada con el mismo tema; solo se dijo por un segundo en esos ojos grises que le miraban como un pequeño conejo curioso, e inmediatamente ver a otro lado en un intento de no ser otra vez transparente.  
— Si hay alguien, pero no es fácil decir lo que siento, mas si esta persona puede alejarse de mí por completo—trago en ese momento, abrumada por la perspectiva de que así fuera; aunque su diosa le había convencido de lo contrario, su propia inseguridad le metía nuevamente la posibilidad en la cabeza. Puede que no viera mucho a Annabeth luego de esa noche, pero eso era peor que si tenía que volver a verla esta le odiaría, no sabía si era tan fuerte como para soportarlo.  
— Si de verdad significas algo para esa persona, estoy segura que no se alejara—la mano de la chica que quería en secreto se poso sobre la suya, transmitiéndole un poco la confianza que poseía en su voz, ignorando los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Como hace unos minutos, tomo aire.  
— Bueno, realmente creo que le he importado; y si he de alejarme de mi vida, prefiero irme sin un secreto entre en mi equipaje—dicho eso; decidió no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer para no arrepentirse. Antes de que pudiera retroceder, puso su mano en su mejilla y se acerco a ella; besándola directamente en los labios.  
Ese era su primer y seguramente su último beso, pero sabía que aunque llegará a ser tan vieja como había sido Zoe jamás lo olvidaría. El tenue sabor de la ambrosía seguía en su boca, la suavidad de sus labios le hacía querer perderse en ellos por un largo de tiempo; y deseaba creer que el calor que le transmitían solo era opacado por todos los sentimientos que ella sentía y que por fin podía revelarle a Annabeth. Por más que quería seguir así, no era justo seguir así más tiempo; se separo volviendo a abrir los ojos.  
Por lo visto ella también los había cerrado, y ahora que los había abierto sus ojos no parecían poseer temor o asco, simplemente estaba completamente sorprendida.  
— M-Me gustas mucho Annabeth—tropezó con las palabras al decirlo, quizás porque en voz alta nunca lo había admitido hasta ahora; no era mucho de practicar. Espero un par de segundos por una respuesta, pero parecía que nada le sacaría del trance. Bajo la cabeza ligeramente decepcionada, aunque no podía esperar nada mejor que eso una parte de ella deseo que le viera con el mismo amor que veía al sesos de alga, por más imposible que fuera. Se levanto y camino un poco, deteniéndose solo una vez—Espero que aun luego de saberlo podamos seguir siendo amigas.  
Acto seguido se largo a correr, había sido lo más fuerte que había podido hasta entonces; no podía esperar el rechazo de ella aunque sabía que eso era, prefería que fuera tácito, ahorrándose las típicas frases de consuelo que ella le soltaría una vez saliera del shock. Con una cara ecuánime, fue hasta Artemisa que ahora estaba con las demás cazadoras.  
— Estoy lista, vámonos—las chicas le vieron como si de repente le hubieran salido patas de cabra y se descubriera que era la hermana pérdida de Grover; ¡esa era decisión de la diosa, no de ella! Pero esta no pareció inmutarse, sabía que lo que acababa de pasar no era fácil, incluso sin haberlo presenciado.  
Partieron hacia el horizonte; cuando el campamento mestizo era solo una sombra entra la niebla, sonrió. Puede que su único amor había resultado en uno imposible, puede que la chica que le gustaba estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, puede que hasta hace poco se había sentido vulnerable; pero ahora que se sentía nuevamente como si estuviera en su hogar, se daba cuenta que no importaba cual era resultado; el haber amado a Annabeth sería la cosa más bella que había hecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En realidad ya he hecho esta trama antes, pero como no he subido la historia donde la tengo todavía no creo que interese tanto. Y bien, puede que sea cliché, pero lo adoro.  
Lol increíble, con el otro de PY me costó escribirlo, tarde horas y salió corto; con este escribí sin parar, Me salió natural y más del doble de largo. Supongo que cuando se trata de chicas no lo puedo evitar.  
Amo la pareja AnnabethxPercy; pero sencillamente amo a Thalia y quería retratarla con algo romántico, y aunque el ThaliaxPercy no está mal; debo admitir que el Thaliabeth es mi segunda pareja favorita. No tuve fuerza para separarla-al menos no en este fic, nunca crean que mi instinto yurista puede ser detenido-  
En fin, debo admitir que a pesar de todo quede satisfecha con el escrito, ojalá hubiera pasado TT-TT  
Bueno eso ha sido todo, se despide cordialmente;  
Lira.


End file.
